Finally Warmth
by xXChibiRussiaXx
Summary: All Ivan really wanted was warmth, wasn't it? WARNING! real names, cussing, lemon  in later chapters. maybe char death but idk yet..
1. Chapter 1

It was already late into spring and the first flowers were just barely poking they're heads out of the snowy hillside. Ivan faintly wondered why he chose to stay in this bitterly cold country instead of moving away to somewhere warmer during the war. He hated the bitter cold and the constant need to prepare for winter, even during the summer. He hated being an outcast at school although his pleasant face would never show it. He hated the way his dear little sister obsessed over him to the point stalking him to the store to get milk.

Ivan trekked down the hill to the cobble stone sidewalk that leads to his school. He walked through the crowded hallway to his classroom, and despite the multitude of students, managed not to touch anyone. He listened to the girls at the table next to him, not because he wanted to but because they were very loud.

"Yeah, all three just transferred here," a girl named Elizabeta was saying.

"Are they cute?" asked the Belgian girl whose name Ivan did not remember.

Elizabeta scoffed. "The German is hot but when he started talking, his ego slapped me upside the face! The French one is hot too but he seems like a perv… And the Spanish one…" she made a mock swooning sound before they both erupted in laughter.

Ivan thought about briefly the concept of making friends with these new comers however he pushed the thought away into a dark corner of his mind. After all, he was the Russian freak. The thoughts kept creeping back into his mind as he stared at the peeling white paint on the wall near the window. Maybe if he had a friend that accepted him, he wouldn't quite feel as lonely and depressed as he did. The thought made him tug his sleeve down automatically.

While immersed in his thoughts, the Russian had barely noticed the bell ring. He collected himself quickly and walked down the hall before colliding with a ball of white hair and cursing that tumbled to the floor.

"Watch where you're going you bastard!" yelled the white haired boy, still on the ground after the collision. The ash blonde just stared at this white haired boy with a German accent. In return, red eyes stared up to Ivan's purple ones. How could this boy be so brash and unfazed by the larger Russian? "Well!" said the German again, "don't just stand there!"

"I am sorry." The Russian extended a hand to the smaller boy. He took it and yanked hard so the Ivan fell as well before standing up and going to class. Ivan stared after the boy. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe this new boy would just escalate the situation? Ivan didn't need the other's to start getting ideas and pushing him around too.

There was only a few left in the school who remember the last kid to bully the large Russian and even less that were present. He was a smaller boy named Ivan as well but he was darker with darting red eyes. He bossed the larger boy around and abused him until one day the purple eyes seemed to turn black and Ivan's very presence emitted a purple aura the spelt doom. The red eyed Ivan took no notice and prepared for his usual workout of beating the crap out of the other but he was very wrong and the was thing he heard was a childlike laughter and the hissing of the blood and air coming out of his lungs.

No one ever spoke of that day within a hundred yards of Ivan after that and Ivan only learned about it after from Toris, a shy, studious boy, who then realized, Ivan didn't even have memory of the event.

The ash blonde carried out the rest of his day in the library as to avoid the white haired boy. He had almost succeeded until he had to leave and almost ran smack into the German in the same manner as before. Ivan sidestepped at the last moment but was still stopped by the boy.

"Yes?" Ivan nearly hissed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was late is all." He said with a shrug.

"You pulled me down too you know."

"Yeah but you knocked me on my ass so were even!" He flipped his hair proudly. Ivan looked the boy over for a few seconds. He was shorter than Ivan but acted as though he was just as tall. He had a pointed German nose to accompany his red eyes and pale lips however all of him was pale. He wore the school jacket but black skinny jeans instead of the customary blue slacks. His messy white hair pointed every which way and was just above his eyes.

"What is your name?" Ivan asked after a second.

"MY name?" He seemed happy with the question because his face beamed. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He grinned up at Ivan. "Who are YOU?"

"Ivan Bradinski," he kept his usual fake pleasant smile on his face but he knew something was brewing under neither, feelings he had never felt before…

*Author's note*

This is my first story so please be nice D: review if you want but you don't have to. I'm not telling you how to run your life. :3 -CL


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for being so nice to the first chapter of my first story. I love you all.**

**~o~O~O~o~**

It hadn't taken long for the other students to hear about the stunt Gilbert pulled on Ivan after only being in school a day and it took just a few seconds longer for the rumors to start. If Ivan hadn't been so upset by the possibility of a new bully, he would have found some of the rumors quite funny. They ranged from Ivan employing some fictional mob relatives to do a hit on Gilbert to Gilbert becoming the new Ivan. It had been about a week since the incident and Ivan had come to the conclusion that he had liked it better when nobody spoke about him at all. He hated the rumors not because they weren't completely bullshit, but because they made him feel lonelier because not one of the rumor spreaders even knew him outside of maybe one or two classes. In fact, the closest person Ivan had to a friend was Toris who, Ivan knew, was scared shitless every time Ivan approached him.

He saw every little glance and silent whisper as he walked in the hall as much as he tried to ignore them and he heard every name that the jocks shouted at him as he walked in the hallway. The bullying had started, slowly but surely, it began to pick up speed. The purple eyed man had noticed something the others hadn't, Gilbert never tried to bully him again or even given him a hateful word. He treated Ivan as if that day hadn't happened, as if he were just like everyone else. He didn't know why, but Ivan felt almost happy that for once in his life, someone wasn't treating him as if he had the plague. He enjoyed feeling as if he was just a normal person like everyone else even if he had no idea why everyone had always been so scared of him.

Gilbert always hung out with two people, a Spanish boy, Antonio, and a French one, Francis. However, it seemed Gilbert was reluctant to branch out and make other friends. Ivan had seen Antonio and Francis with other people but never Gilbert. Maybe he was a loner too but he never seemed lonely. He only ever seemed bored or happy. But, then again, Ivan only ever seemed to be creepily happy which was far from the truth. His smile was always plastered on his face, even the very few times he's cried.

After school, while Ivan was walking up the uneven cobblestone path to his house, he passed by the park. Usually, he wouldn't pay any mind to it but today a large group had formed in the black top area. He went over curiously and saw Toris on the outer edge. He came in next to him and for once, no one seemed to notice the large Ivan. He made his way to the center as the group began chanting "fight, fight." He saw a one of the jocks that had began to pick on him, Alfred was his name, and the person he was challenging, a smaller boy with messy white hair.

Ivan suddenly felt sick and didn't want Gilbert to fight and he felt protectiveness over the German boy. The feeling was foreign. After all, why should he, would be, protective over this almost unknown young man? Francis and Antonio were desperately trying to pull Gilbert away among the protests from the other teenagers. All too quickly, the German and American were locked in a heated fist fight as Ivan watched in horror as Alfred punched while Gilbert kicked and clawed. Anger built up and exploded as Ivan watched the German fall to the ground and suffer a very many knee to the face.

The crowd disappeared and all Ivan could see was Alfred and Gilbert as various shades of reds. Gilbert's bloodied face and blackened eyes, Alfred's knee being slammed against the smaller man's face. All Ivan could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears as he approached the two. Alfred noticed him and froze mid jerk. Ivan's anger was almost visible which was made even more terrifying by his plastered smile. Ivan lifted Alfred by his neck and threw him against a tree. His body made very unnatural snapping sounds and he fell to the ground. Ivan turned his attention to Gilbert, whose hair had begun to turn red with the amount of blood. He took a step back, allowing Francis and Antonio, who threw a grateful glance, to come in and tend to their friend. Ivan, whose vision had still not fully turned the correct colors yet, cast his threatening gaze across the crowd who shuttered under his gaze and scampered away like rats from a flashlight.

He watched them all disperse and listened to half of Francis' cell phone call to the paramedics before leaving. He took the scenic road home, trying to calm himself. He didn't need his little sister, who had a thing for knives, thinking that he needed protection and, suffering from the obsession she had with Ivan, would gladly help with the protecting. He tried telling himself the only reason he saved Gilbert was to prove that he was still the strongest and in no way bully material. But he knew, if it were anybody else, Ivan would've just walked away and forgotten about it. He had unfamiliar emotions inside of him and he didn't understand them at all. He couldn't even wrap his mind around having a friend how was he supposed to understand this? He thought about his past vaguely.

Ever since he was little, he had always been an outcast. His mother was a whore who ended up having 3 babies with different nationalities: Ukrainian, Russian, and Belarusian, all born as crack babies. For some reason, Ivan's father, a former K.G.B. agent and a general in the Russian army, stuck around even though he did nothing to help raise Ivan and his sisters or support their mother. And when their mother suddenly died for no apparent reason, the general scooped up the money that was left for the children and vanished. Ivan always tried to forget it but deep down he knew he could never fully trust anyone after that. Not even his sister because he knew they would leave him one day too. _No_, he thought_, Friendship requires trust. _After all, who would want to be Ivan's friend?

He came home while his sister's were out shopping. He grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the freezer and went to bed after drinking all of it even though it was hardly 5 p.m. And that night, although Ivan had no idea why, he cried himself to sleep and the smile stayed on his face like a mask.

**~o~O~O~o~**

**Thank you for reading chapter two~ I have another story, Finally Worthy, which is all of this from Gilbert's P.O.V. but I probably won't put out more chapters for it until this story is completely finished.**

**-CL**


End file.
